chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Deep
Professor Deep is the only Professor in all of Alleos. He was the only one brave enough to travel there and begin to research the islands, at least that anyone knows about. No one knows his real name, or if Deep is his real name, just that he goes by it, and no one has questioned it. Professor work Deep tries to help out the community by making new trainers who want his new invention the Oakdex, do something to help out the community, such as taking down powerful Pokemon. He then will hand over the Oakdex, and for a more difficult mission, he can give the new trainer a choice from three starters that were bred by the Alleos Breeder Network connections he has. Deep tries to also study Alleos, though it's getting harder and harder for him to as he's not a real Pokemon trainer, only a researcher. History Deep was born in Fallarbor Town, in the Hoenn region. He always had a penchant for fire, even as a child, and in a town where glass making and ashes were all anyone talked about, he became known as a very eccentric child. He met a Ditto on the edge of town who didn't seem interested in hurting him and brought it home. Needless to say his parents were terrified, though their son kept going back and getting the Ditto for over a year. Finally, it agreed the best method to go about this was to capture it, and Deep obtained his first Pokemon at the age of twelve. It was a similarly aged Ditto who took the form of a female and when by Pandora. She was eager to help him with his research that he had been developing on Pokemon. His parents weren't happy, and shortly after Deep turned fifteen, kicked him out. Deep wandered Hoenn for a while with Pandora by his side, eventually picking up a shy Shelgon who seemed interested by the pair named Lance, who was also female. Deep didn't feel he could learn anything new in Hoenn that wasn't already known, and soon left for the mysterious and unknown region of Alleos, settling in the town of Littlelight. It wasn't long before the Professor met a young girl, Kylee Thompson, who brought a shiny Growlithe to him one day. She claimed the Growlithe was injured and begged Deep to heal it. While he considered putting the shiny down because of the danger it could pose to the town, he did help her and the Growlithe was allowed to stay at the lab. Kylee would visit the Growlithe and the professor every day, and it wasn't long before Kylee became his lab assistant. Deep now resides in Littlelight, offering help to new trainers in exchange for them helping out the community. Personality Deep is a very laid back person who gets only really excitable about new research, especially if he gets to take it apart and dissect it. He generally wants to be helpful to other people, especially younger trainers, because he knows how unforgiving Alleos can be. Deep also has a bit of an obsession with fire. He's been known to be an arsonist and unable to put out lab fires because of the pretty pretty flames. He tries to keep this habit under control, although he doesn't stop Lydia from setting things on fire. While it's not brought up often, the professor also has a fiance named Lucky, a man who puts criminals in Alleos behind bars as a lawyer. Lucky doesn't approve of how dangerous Littlelight is, but he does visit Deep on a regular basis. Category:NPCs